CP - August, 2383
This page chronicles posts #11121-11240 and spans the time of August 1st to August 30th of the year 2383. *CP - July, 2383 *CP - September, 2383 Earth Plots Second Week fDELANEY ALMIN (DANIELE HADDIX) is now in 2383 and looking for BRYCE WREN for some help. Finding him, she notices he has a daughter and gets his help to arrive to Bajor - heeding Bryce’s warning about his future self. BRYCE is out and about at work when he comes home and speaks with his sister, HEATHER ALDAN about his life and Ally. They both decide it is probably better for him on Earth and that he shouldn’t give up on dating. Third Week After several weeks of not talking, ANDRUS ELBRUNNE seeks out MARGIANNE SAVOI in hopes of reassuring her that he wants to remain friends. He offers to help her out after class once they start with study groups and lunches afterwards. EVA MAGDAHLI, formally Garcia, has taken her original maiden name back and settling into Toronto. She meets with BARBARA MUNROE and signs on to help out in guest services, really liking the lady and the décor. BRYCE WREN is at a conference in Toronto when he runs into EVA. They talk briefly about why she was there and how Bryce was going to be staying on Earth. Fourth Week A month after their near divorce, VYLIN ELBRUNNE feels it is ready to be intimate again. She initiates an encounter with ANDRUS ELBRUNNE and the two are able to share in a special moment. Cardassia Plots First Week Going out for a guys night, DURAS VENIK and MICUS KUSSEK talk about the intricacies of Trills and their Symbients, especially about how they breed. Afterwards, DURAS needs some advice about his up coming anniversary and seeks out OZARA BRIK. She is annoyed he would come to her so she puts the moves on him, telling him take on a co-wife, however her plan backfires and there are some moments of awkwardness. DURAS gets home, talking to KOHSII about the idea of a co-wife to help her out, but she dismisses it, telling him that she can handle all the work and just wants him to take some time off to help look after Jevrin. Third Week Going out for a walk, SIYAL INDUS and ZETERI INDUS share in some icecream before Siyal has a tumble. AVARIN INDUS meets her in the hospital to find out it was a pinched nerve. Avarin warns her about leaving the house alone again. Back on Cardassia, CYDJA DAMAR-BERN invites SIYAL and TARYN REMARA to her and JAMES MUNROE’s house. She consults them about decorating one of her rooms Hebitian style.AVARIN INDUS gets frisky with SIYAL INDUS and sends her into early labour. Rushing to the hospital to have the babies. BALEN INDUS and RO’HAR INDUS are born (August 21, 2383). Fourth Week Now born, Balen and Ro’har Indus are being enjoyed by AVARIN INDUS and SIYAL INDUS, happy to have the twins out and safe. A few days later, SIYAL and AVARIN are settled in at home, adjusting to their new life. Siyal explains Cydja’s desire to decorate in Hebitian - something Avarin wouldn’t want for their home. DURAS VENIK is out with Jevrin and AFON MAKLA to the movies when he runs into new character names BRODEL KASSAT and his daughter Shana. Duras remembers him because he had saved the man after Talen’s suicide bombing at the Damar-Evek wedding nearly 7 years before. Bajor Plots First Week Settling into their new home, KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) is concerned that he and ALLYSANN KNIGHT are moving too fast. Wishing to clarify everything is okay they chat about their choices and family. KATAL UNA was called to the hospital when T’POK was admitted after his mindmeld to KITAAN DHOW. Leaving the Vulcan’s room, Katal and Kitaan run into each other and are able to have a nice one-on-one, Kitaan feeling as those his feelings for her were transference from T’Pok. At the Casino, LIYAH CULLEN (fN’LANI UNA) runs into a woman by the name of DESIREE CHAUMETTE who often recruits women from places like that to her own escort business in order to help them back on their feet. Meeting up with DESIREE later, LIYAH (fLANI) discusses the ins/outs of the woman’s business, pleased that it isn’t anything like prostitution at all. Lani agrees to work for the woman for the benefits. Going off on their own ALLYSANN, KIAN, AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN get their camping started. Once things progress, however, they engaged in their foursome! Second Week Wishing for some more freedoms, AMITY IOAN goes horseback riding only to get lectured by YINTAR IOAN. They discuss what she can/can’t do while pregnant and then change the subject to gossip about Ally/Kian. Back with ALLYSANN KNIGHT and KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) they discuss the events of the camping trip and their foursome, Ally worried that what she did painted her in a bad light. KATAL UNA visits with KITAAN DHOW hearing about his divorce, hoping that they she can help him with his emotional issues. EVA GARCIA is shocked at the state of events, feeling very badly for how everythig has turned out. CORBAN MADDIX goes to visit her and cheers her up Maddix style ;). KITAAN is finally able to have meeting with DENORIAN THAY who counsels him through the divorce. Giving advice on how to proceed with the child and his own emotions, Denorian encourages him to vent. LIYAH CULLEN (fN’LANI UNA) is called into DESIREE CHAUMETTE’s office and told about an opening at Vic’s on DS9. Wishing to advance herself, she accepts the job application. KATAL is once more summoned by KITAAN to be there for him as a friend so she goes to see him at the Dhow cabin. She comforts him, reminding him that he has friends and will make it through this. KITAAN goes back to the Dhow residence to find Eva when he catches CORBAN in his bed. They have a brief altercation before the men go their separate ways. ZAYN VONDREHLE seeks out SIOMANE TARA and SIOMANE INDIA-NESRIN to confess to Tara that he has applied to the Academy and will be leaving in January. Upset that this is India’s fault and feeling hurt, Tara runs off. Later SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN comes home from work to find INDIA upset. She explains that Tara blamed her for Zayn breaking things off and India needed to know she wasn’t the badguy. POLREN talks to TARA in the morning about her behaviour and finds out that it is more her fear of becoming like her mother or because of her Cardassian looks. Third Week Looking to cheer Kitaan up, SHAWN MUNROE speaks with SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN about getting together for a guys night out at Vic’s. DANIELE HADDIX (fDELANEY ALMIN) is on Bajor now and runs into TAHMOH ALMIN en route into the Almin house to see her mother. She lies about who she is, though Tahmoh finds her familiar. KITAAN and LIYAH (fN’LANI) meet up again outside of Desiree’s house and she brings him inside to return his jacket before inquiring if he would be interested in being running buddies. Having been asked to co-run the Science department, KITAAN consults DENORIAN THAY about whether he is okay to go back. Denorian recommend a probationary period to get used to working again. Worried for her own mental health, LIYAH (fN’LANI) talks to DESIREE CHAUMETTE about getting some free counselling through work. ALLYSANN KNIGHT is excited to learn she is pregnant with a baby girl and breaks the news to KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN). TAHMOH realizes that DANIELE (fDELANEY) has been buzzing around the house too much and confronts her. She confesses that she is from the future and there to save Noah. TAHMOH then goes after ZAYN VONDREHLE in hopes he can interpret his future self’s theories. The kidnapping ends up being a bit rough, prompting DANIELE (fDELANEY) and MARIAME ALMIN to pamper Zayn. That night, TAHMOH and MARIAME have a chat and she confesses to him she is pregnant with triplets because of her hormone therapy. He is shocked but happy they’re having 2 girls/1 boy. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week EVA, deciding to leave Bajor, seeks out SHAWN MUNROE in hopes of getting a favour through his mother. He agrees to help her out, thinking Kitaan is aware of what she is doing. KITAAN, now worried that Eva was gone is on DS9 and runs into SHAWN who fills the man in on where his wife went. Kitaan is happy Eva is safe, but shocked she was leaving the kids and the house to him. Third Week At Vic’s, SHAWN, POLREN and KITAAN DHOW have a guys night out, talking shop and relationships before LIYAH CULLEN (fN’lANI UNA) has her first performance, recognizing the men at the table and getting their attention. En route back to Bajor, KITAAN and POLREN run into LIYAH (fN’LANI) on the shuttle. Kitaan offers her his coat, thinking there is something familiar about the girl. Near the end of the week, LIYAH (fN’LANI) and KITAAN go jogging in the holodecks when he notices her borg implant and other inconsistencies in her story. Confronting her, she admits she is N’Lani Una and from the future. Fourth Week Feeling lost and having no where else to go, LIYAH CULLEN (fN’LANI UNA) goes to KITAAN DHOW’s place to get some help. She explains her situation and how she doesn’t know if she can get back and he suggests she come clean about who she is and why. ZAYN VONDREHLE and MARIAME ALMIN are on the station and present JULIAN BASHIR with Zayn’s future theory in hopes the doctor can connect the dots himself and fix Noah. KITAAN, wishing to help Lani more, contacts CHARLES VELLOP and petitions him to consider Lani staying through amnesty. Unable to make a decision himself, Vellop sends the temporal police and offers to have Lani mentally evaluated. SHAWN MUNROE notices that KITAAN has been feeling drained and is surprised to find out about Lani’s identity. Sending Kitaan home early, he hopes they can work things out. KITAAN returns home to find fN’lANI UNA (LIYAH CULLEN) with mixed feelings on how things happened. Offering her comfort, they get a little closer and she confesses some of her fears to him. Fenland (LIYAH) has a counselling session with ANNALISE SAVOI. She explains that if she goes back to 2399 she will probably die, prompting Annalise to side with the girl that it is better she stay in 2383. A few days later, fN’LANI gets her confirmation that she will be allowed to stay in 2383, provided she is watched and never returns back to her time. KITAAN finds her upset, attempting to comfort the girl and they share their first kiss. Betazoid Plots First Week En route to shopping, QUESTA DAMAR, JAMES MUNROE and CYDJA DAMAR-BERN discussed some of James’ anxieties about his fourth year at university before there is a problem with the shuttle and it crashes into the ocean. Cydja is passed out from the cold, but Questa/James manage to revive her. Several hours later and still in the water, JAMES is pulled under by something in the water. QUESTA and CYDJA freak out, uncertain what to do, but James gets away and prompts them to get out of the water - especially since Questa is pregnant. Flashbacks Second Week August, 1st week, 2383 Waking up in the hospital, JAMES MUNROE is told by QUESTA DAMAR what happened after they crashed in the Betazed ocean. CYDJA DAMAR-BERN and Questa are on the make shift raft when they realize James has passed out. Unsure what else to do, they attempt to warm him up, but are soon rescued by BENIO SAREX and his crew. #08 August, 2383 #08 August, 2383 #08 August, 2383